My New Partner
by Rhonda Roo
Summary: The events following their first case together, they might actually become friends!


Title: My New Partner

Summary: I thought of this after watching Love Conquers Al this morning. This is a take on Scotty and Lilly after their first case together. It's total almost friendship. It's a one shot and nothing else will come of this. Still working on the two stories I am going to get posted next week.

Disclaimer: I don't own them…and I wouldn't want to, but I just want to meet them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Scotty and Lilly put the box back in the closed storage they walked back up to the squad room. She gathered her things and then walked over to Scotty. "You did a good job Valens. See you tomorrow?"

"Sure Rush, see you tomorrow."

She said bye to Will and Nick, then left. Scotty walked over to where the guys sat but he stood there. "Detective Jeffries, mind if I ask you something?"

"Only if you call me Will, have a seat Scotty."

"Thanks. Tell me about Lilly's former partner. Like was he a good friend to her or something?"

"Chris Lassing was her former partner and yes they were friends. He is the one that got everyone started calling her Lil and she called him Lass most of the time. She hated to see him go, but she will warm up to you."

"I get the feeling she doesn't trust easy."

Nick laughed. "Easy? Rush barely trusts at all. Give it 5 to 10 years and she might consider you her friend."

"How long did she work with Lassing?"

Will smiled. "Oh about 3 ½ years, Lil's not that hard. She just has issues that I'm not getting into, she will share it with you if she wants. But she is a good person and an ace detective."

Scotty got up. "Well I gotta go meet my brother. Thanks for talking to me, I thought she just didn't like me."

Nick looked up. "Oh she don't. But one day she might, at least you got a handshake out of her most don't get that. If she ever hugs you, take an ad out in the paper."

Scotty was at a local burger joint to eat dinner with his brother and sister-in-law. They wanted to hear about his first day in homicide. They were waiting to place their orders when his brother spoke up. "So tell me about your new partner this Rush guy?"

"My new partner is a woman."

Allie his sister-in-law laughed. "You have a female partner in homicide?"

"She is the only female in homicide, but man she is smart."

Mike smiled. "Is she cute?"

Scotty smiled at his brother. "She pretty easy on the eyes."

Mike looked toward the door and then hit his brother. "Hey bro, that blonde up there is checking you out. Not really trying to but she looked over here and she is a looker."

Scotty looked up and smiled. "That is my new partner. Mind if I invite her to eat with us?"

Allie smiled. "No please, go get her. I want to talk to the only woman of homicide."

Scotty got up and walked over to Lilly. "Hey Rush."

"Hey Valens."

"I'm here with my brother and sister-in-law, we haven't ordered yet, would you join us?"

"Oh that's okay, I don't want to intrude."

"You got a guy waiting at home or something?"

"No, just my cats."

"Then please, come and eat with us. It will give us a chance to get to know each other outside of work."

"Okay, if you are sure."

Scotty and Lilly walked back to the table and he pulled out a chair for her beside Allie. She thanked him. "This is my partner Lilly Rush. This is my brother Mike and his wife Allie."

She shook their hands and smiled. "It's nice to meet both of you."

Allie looked over at her. "So how does a woman get into homicide, bet it was hard."

"Kind of but I was determined."

Mike smiled at her. "I hope you know my brother is really hard to work with sometimes."

Lilly smiled. "That's okay, I'm not that easy most of the time. Right after we met I told him to keep his mouth shut."

Scotty laughed. "Not really, you said you would talk and I would listen. I didn't do that very well."

"But Valens, if it hadn't been for your vast knowledge of cars I wouldn't have gotten on the right path so quick. We made a good team today."

They ordered, she argued but Scotty insisted on paying for her food. They talked and laughed while they ate. When they got ready to leave she said bye to his family and walked out with him. "Let me take you home Rush."

"Are you sure Valens? It might be out of your way."

"I know your packing Rush, but still I would feel better if I gave you a ride. We are partners, I gotta look out for you."

"Well parking at my place is limited so we might have to walk the last few blocks."

"I don't care."

Once he parked his car they started walking. He hated the silence between them and felt like he needed to say something to her. "Rush, I know I'm not Lassing but I hope you will give our partnership a chance to work. Who knows, we might even be friends one day.

"I'm willing to give it a shot. I do miss Lass but you have potential." She smiled at him. He was mentally clapping for himself. She stopped walking. "This is me. Want to come in for awhile?"

"Oh no thanks Rush, I gotta get home. I don't want to be late for work tomorrow, my new partner wouldn't like it."

"Well thanks for bringing me home Valens."

"You are very welcome Rush, any time."

Then she shocked him with what she did next. She hugged him, Lilly rush actually hugged him. Then she pulled away. "Scotty, my friends call me Lil."

He smiled then he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "Night Lil, see you in the morning. Let's meet at the coffee cart around 7:15."

"Okay, goodnight Scotty." And she went in then closed the door.

The next morning they walked in the squad room laughing and carrying coffee. Will, Nick and Stillman looked up in shock when they saw the two of them coming in. Lilly was actually hanging on to his every word and laughing like a school girl.

They sat down at their desks and after printing something out he laid it in front of Nick Vera. It was a printed sign.

**I GOT A HUG FROM LILLY RUSH LAST NIGHT.**

Nick walked over and laid it down on Scotty's desk. "Want to explain this?"

Lilly looked at it and smiled. "That's nothing. I got a kiss from Scotty Valens last night. Come on Scotty let's go see Boss about that new case."

Scotty looked at the other stunned detectives. "Right behind you Lil."

Jeffries laughed. "That's a match made in heaven."

They watched in stunned silence as Scotty said something and Lilly giggled like a girl with a crush. And they knew it was just a matter of time.

**THE END!!!!!**

_Review….and I will work on the other stories….soon._


End file.
